In concert with the educational goals of the medical school the education program of the Cancer Center seeks to present an integrated interdisciplinary system of education. Programs for the training of medical students, resident physicians, research fellows, and the practicing physician have been formulated and evolved. Medical student education involves multidisciplinary basic science-clinical science core training programs in the third year. Training in the first two years involves introductory material. In the fourth year a tract program in radiation therapy and rotations in medical oncology are offered to those who elect to pursue their interests in cancer. A firmly established program for the clinical residents of the Departments of Medicine, Surgery, Radiation Therapy, Gynecology, and Pathology offers clinical residents the opportunity to be trained in one of the major disciplines dealing with cancer but with the proviso of rotation through the other areas. Most of the clinical conferences are multidisciplinary. Competition between services is at a minimum. Research fellowship programs offer the advanced trainee the opportunity to develop teaching skills and help evolve new teaching programs. The program for the practicing physician has to date involved the presentation of symposia, tutorials, and continuing education courses and lectures. Outreach educational activities will involve a tumor board from the center travelling to affiliated clinical institutions. The Cancer Center educational effort will be more firmly organized, reducing duplication of effort to a bare minimum. Analysis of educational goals (an ongoing process) has delineated gaps in our capabilities which can be overcome by the hiring of new personnel. The entire program will coordinate with and will enhance the research, detection, and patient care efforts of the center.